


Come Home

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Role Reversal [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Chatting & Messaging, Crossdressing, F/M, Gender Role Reversal, It's not amazing but I tried., My art., Role Reversal, The art is linked so don't panic if you're in public.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly is at work but Sean won't stop messaging her. For good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at backgrounds, I suck at drawing. Forgive me

sean_the_nonbeliever: hey, I found your jacket. the leather one.

hollyollyoxenfree: really? cool.

sean_the_nonbeliever: i also found those heels you were looking for

hollyollyoxenfree: well aren't you on a roll today. remind me to thank you properly when I get home

sean_the_nonbeliever: and those lace panties you love. Found those

hollyollyoxenfree: look love i'm happy you'r finding all my things but i'm at work so I really shouldn't be chatting like this. thank goodness i get to work on my own laptop

sean_the_nonbeliever: you should come home

hollyollyoxenfree: excuse me?

sean_the_nonbeliever: you should come home. now

hollyollyoxenfree: no can do. what has gotten into you today? this is my last message, i'm not humoring you

sean_the_nonbeliever: hold on

sean_the_nonbeliever: let me just

[make-sure-no-one-is-behind-you.png](https://24.media.tumblr.com/5420d54151931d24b9f48fad19b695f8/tumblr_n015iojxHr1r35clio1_500.png)

sean_the_nonbeliever: when i say found i mean i've been slowly stealing these things just for this.

sean_the_nonbeliever: look i'm wet already :)

hollyollyoxenfree: i'll be home in ten


End file.
